Divergent High
by Fourtris4lyfe
Summary: Tris is the new kid, well of course! When she was younger she had a friend, Tobias Eaton. She will eventually meet him. This isnt your regular Divergent high by the way. The end has a little twist. -Fourtris-


I wake up from hearing Caleb screaming in my ears. "WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY! FIRST DAY AT A NEW SCHOOL" Ugh I forgot, recently we moved back to my old city. When I was 10 I had to move to New York for my dads work. Caleb can be so annoying though, he's always overprotective of me. I use to have a really good friend, Tobias Eaton, he was 1 year older but I didn't really care.

When Caleb gets out of my room I shut it and make sure its locked. I make sure to take a shower and do all that stuff. I put black leggings a black flowy crop top with a white undershirt. This high school is divided into sections Abnegation, the selfless, Candor, the honest, Erudite, the smart (Caleb picks that) Amity, the peaceful and the one I pick, the Dauntless, the brave. I grab a bar for breakfast, tell my parents goodbye and hop in my black Ferrari. The school isn't that far from me though. As I park I realize, this is gonna be the most humiliating day of my life. I wonder what the seniors are like.

I honestly don't know where my locker is so I just stare at the map and keep walking. I bump into a tall tan girl with short hair.

"Hi my name is Christina, sorry I bumped you there! You look new, I could show you around cause it look likes your lost" Geez she talks fast

"Um Im Beatrice, call me Tris" I stumble at my next words "Can you show me my locker?" She looks at my card which says my schedule and locker stuff then looks at hers.

**Beatrice **

Reading

Gym

AP Statistics

LUNCH

Social studies

Science

LA

Locker: 165

**Christina**

LA

Gym

Social Studies

LUNCH

AP Statistics

Science

Reading

locker: 164

"Yess we have lockers next to eachother!" She squeals "We only have Gym and Science wit hyou, but we should be best buds!" I smile and walk with her to my locker. I open it with the code 12 26 4, I see Christina grabs my phone. I run and try to get it from her, I trip into someone. His dark blue eyes are on mine, he seems familiar. "Sorry, Im Beatrice Prior- I mean call me Tris" He flinches at the name Beatrice Prior for some reason.

" Oh my name is four, you seem new here, are you?

"Ya, I just came back from New York"

"Well, nice to meet you Tris!" He winks at me and walks away I know im blushing, I just know it. I just love those eyes, hes handsome. I smile and Christina walks over to me.

"Looks like you met Four, I know odd name right? Hes a senior but hangs out with us juniors, Hes really cute. But I haven't seen him have a girlfriend till.. I don't think he has had one since I met him! Class is about to start, see ya in gym!"

Oh. God. Im left alone with no one! The only people I know are Christina and four, yep im screwed.

**After Reading**

Its finally gym, reading was such a pain in the butt. Everyone was staring at me like crazy! It freaked me out, ALOT! I change into Black gym shorts and a black tank top. Apparently Gym is everyone in Dauntless' favorite subject. "Hello everyone I am couch Amar! I will be your gym teacher for the rest of the year! Yes it is our first year mixing Juniors and Seniors together in this class, but it will work! And here's a tip. DONT THINK IM NICE! I am the most meanest gym teacher you'll every meet." He points to me "You, introduce yourself, since your new"

I had to do this in reading too, I hate it. I let out a sigh before speaking. " Hello I am from New York. My name is Beatrice but please call me Tris" I walk back and see Christina waves to me. I smile say " I hate it when the teachers make me get introduced." I roll my eyes and she laughs.

Couch Amar scares all of us "EVERYONE 10 LAPS AND 50 PUSH UPS" Yes I think to myself, im really good at running, but not push ups. I hear groans and sighs.

After 10 laps I realize everyone is still running their ninth. Even the seniors, even Four. I start doing push ups and everyone comes and joins. Amar just stands there with his arms crossed, I can see he is mad. "None of you know how to do a real push up! Four, start doing pushups now!" He starts doing push ups and i see our coach isn't pleased. "Tris, sit on his back!" My eyes widen " Wait what now?! Why do I have to?!" "To show everyone they shouldn't be slouching when doing them. SO SIT ON HIS BACK!" I do as I'm told ,I hear Four laugh. I deep laugh.

When we're done gym im finally relived to not me sitting on him back anymore.

In Social studies we get permanent partners. Our teacher starts calling names when i finally hear "Tris and Marlene" I honestly don't know who she is until she walks up to me. "Hi im Marlene" "Im tris" I smile and get to work.. "You should sit with me and my friends during lunch" I nod, I hope Chris if fine with that. S.S goes pretty fast and I get to know Marlene.

(At the lunch table..)

"Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Will, Christina and Four, this is Tris" says Marlene

"I was the first person to meet her, locker buds!" says Christina, I laugh and I just remembered Marlene said _Four. _Oh ya Christina said he hangs out with Juniors.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shauna"

"Nice to meet you too" Says Zeke and Uriah at the same time. They both glare at each other. I laugh and look at four. He was staring, then looked away. I eat my food while zoning out about Four. I feel like I've seen him before. Christina finally bumps my elbow. " Tris watcha thinking about, I mean _who" _ she laughs. I roll my eyes "Shut up"

During AP Statistics we got assigned seats for the first semester. I sit next to Shauna, Four and this kid named Peter. God class if so boring! That's when I get a text.

Hey - Unknown

Umm Hi who is this? - Me

I check around the room to see who's on there phone, Four.

Lol, Hey Four - Me

HOW DID YOU KNOW?! - Four

Its pretty obvious I sit right next to you - Me

Whatever - Four

He shuts his phone and rolls his eyes at me. Yep, I like him, and I know im blushing as red as a tomato. School goes pretty fast and that's when I go home.

"MOM, DAD CALEB IM HOME!" I don't really care for a response, I just go straight to my room. Why do I have to have LA homework the first day?! I think its pretty stupid. I look out my window and see Peter, Molly and Drew all talking. Molly see's me watching and whispers something to Peter and Drew. Then they all glare at me, I go back to my bed to finish my homework.

(Time Skip)

I put my PJ's on, which are just plain black shorts with a black t-shirt, and hop in bed. All I can think of is Four and his dark blue eyes.

**FLASHBACK **(Tris was 10 and Tobias/ Four was 11)

"Trissy Ill miss you" I tear rolls down my cheek as we talk watching the stars

" Tobias ill miss you more" I start sobbing and he rubs the tear off my face "I promise in high school ill come back Toby"

I rest my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat, calm. I also look at the necklace he gave me its a half heart. He has the other half. I just cant think of leaving my best friend. I sit up and start crying, he sits up too and I put my head to his chest.

"It'll be alright, Trissy"

"I know, Toby" He puts his forehead to mine, breathing in each others air. Ill miss him more then anything, Ill miss those Dark Blue eyes. Tobias finally closes the space up between us. He kisses me, at first I tense up but the I wrap my arms around his neck. I kiss him back, and we kiss out in the dark for 1 minute. I just kissed my best friend, when I am just 10 years old. He smiles and says "When we finally find each other again, I owe you a kiss"

"I love you Toby"

"I love you ,too, Trissy" I love him, and he loves me, its perfect.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I wake up remembering that day. I know he's out there somewhere, I miss and Love Tobias so so much. I decide to wear black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. Als the necklace Toby gave me. I smile in the mirror but a tear just comes down my cheek"

Driving to school alone sucks, it really does. I park my car near Four's motorcycle, then I see Chris coming. I hide the necklace under my shirt hoping she wont see it.

"TRIS SHOW ME THAT NECKLACE" I hold it tight so she cant see it. That's when Zeke saves me and comes talks.

"Hey girls, wondering if you wanted to come to our group party for truth or dare" I nod so as Christina

(TIME SKIPP!)

Time goes pretty fast today while Christina keeps on bugging me to show me the necklace.

I'm coming to give you a makeover - Chris

Oh god - ME

When she texted that, I knew it was gonna be horrible.

"HEYY TRISS!" Once we get in my room she does my makeup and hair and adds a scarf to my outfit. I look in the mirror, I look good. While me and Christina were driving to Zeke's we started singing Miley Cyrus. It was so funny though. Zeke and Uriahs house is HUGE! I realize we're the only ones "Fashionably late". Now its time for the game, truth or dare.

"Ok since its my house, I START!" Zeke is so loud " Marlene Truth or dare" Grinning evil.

"Dare"

" I dare you to kiss your crush" She stands up and walks to Uriah and kisses him on the lips. She then walks back to her seat blushing soo red. Uriah tells her to sit next to her, he also asked her out.

Marlene asks " Zeke Truth or-"

"DARE IM NO PANSYCAKE" everyone starts laughing

"I dare you to... drink a cup of hot sauce" Uriah runs for the Super Duper spicy hot sauce. A few seconds after he drinks it he screams "URIAH"!

I start bursting out laughing, then Zeke glares at me. Uh Oh... "Tris, Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to answer the question im gonna ask truthfully and do the dare im gonna give you" I tilt my head back and mouth ' My god'

"OK the question is What is your favorite childhood memory?"

"When I was 10, I had a really nice best friend and our last night together he kissed me" I hear a bunch of "Awww that's so sweet, we need to find this dude" I hear four laughing for a second. Then takes something out of his jacket.

"Tris, the dare is to show the freaking necklace already! Why is it such a secret?" I take the necklace out and my half says ' We will always be together' Tobias told me his said forever. I hear more awws and then four stands up and takes the other half of the necklace out of his pocket. I was right, Four is Tobias Eaton. We connect the heart together and he finally says something. " I don't think I'm going to break the promise I told you that night" I forget what that was till he kisses me. Right in front of all of our friends. I whisper in his ear "I missed you, Toby" "I missed you too Trissy"

I sit right next to him for the rest of the game, I'm finally not sad anymore, finally I found him.

That night when I went home I received a text from Lauren.

Stay away from him, hes mine. He deserves someone more prettier then you - L geez how did she find out?

Never Lauren, I love him and he loves me so back off - Me

Its the weekend, a Saturday so I decide to go for a run even though its a little dark. That's when a feel a hand clasp over my mouth and others taking my arms. I cant fight back, I feel a punch in the face and I black out.

(Time Skip)

I wake up in a bedroom I don't know. I turn my head and Lauren and Peter smirking. My arms and legs and tied to a chair and a blindfold covering my mouth. I try to scream but it sounds like more of a cry. Lauren laughs from this and takes the blindfold off.

"I told you to stay away missy" Lauren just smiles and kicks my foot

Peter smirks and asks Lauren " Would you do the honors of telling her?"

"Oh id love to Peter. Ya see Tris I need time to get with Four so I need you to back off a bit.. Forever"

My eyes widen "What makes you think im gonna obey what your gonna tell me.?"

"lets just say that Peter lives by himself and is gonna kidnap you so bye!" She then walks out of the room and out the door skipping. I glare at peter when he just grins evilly.

* * *

2 months later (March)

Im still trapped in this prison peter keeps me in. He told me that why he was acting so nice in public was just to disguise him. Every day I try jumping out of the window or trying the back door or something. Peter keeps the keys when he goes to school, he put metal bars in the windows too. I miss Tobias, I frown when I hear the door open. Dang it, peters back home. I run to the bathroom and try to lock it, when I feel a hand grasp my arm.

"Going somewhere trissy?" He kisses me and I pretend to throw up. I guess I just earned a hard slap from peter. That jerk.

"Get me out of here, I've been here for 2 freaking months! Im on many news papers, TVs, magazines. Oh for god sake just let me go back to school"

"Fine, but your shadowing my schedule" What the heck he actually let me? "But I have a couple things for you to put on"

The next day I put on black leggings and white sweater. Peter makes me put brown contacts lenses and fake glasses. He also made me cut my hair, putting temporary die, dark brown die. Its washes off in water. I look in the mirror, I look nothing the same. When I get off of his motorcycle I look at the school again, still the same. I was threatened by peter if I told anyone who I was he would kill me. I take a gulp and go to Peters first 3 classes before lunch.

I have to sit down next to Molly and Drew with the jerk, Peter. I look behind me, my old group. A tear runs down my eyes, and Christina sees me. I turn around back to my table and forget everything.

Tobias

Im not the same anymore, ever since Tris has gone missing im more weak. At lunch today Christina said there was a new girl, Ally Hanson. She has brown eyes, dark short hair and wears glasses. Nothing like Tris.

"Did you guys see that too? The new girl Ally just looked at our table and almost looked like she was going to cry." Christina says

"LETS INVITE HER TO THE PARTY!" Zeke and Uriah say together.

"I don't know, doesn't look like she's the party type" Lauren would call her a nerd though.

"C'mon Four it looks like she needs more friends then those 3 jerks." Will Blurts

"OK, Ok then" I finally give in

* * *

I

Its the day of the party, Lauren and her gang try to come and flirt with me. I really wish they would stop.

"EVERYONE I DONT KNOW LEAVE! ONLY MY FRIENDS GET TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE. AND ALSO SINGING." Gosh Zeke is loud. Everyone floods out when Peter is about to leave with Ally when she refuses he slaps her. Ally runs to the bathroom locking the door. When she comes out I cant see her face, shes wearing a hood. Something like what red riding hood would wear. She whispers something to peter and her answers back.

"Umm sorry Ally but we're not really good friends..." Zeke starts

"Zeke, im only singing one song calm down" Ally says while picking up the microphone. "Four can you um come on the stage" Without a word I walk onto the stage. I try to see her face but I still cant.

She starts singing and before I know it we reached the end. Ally takes the top of her hood and throws the jacket away. I see her, Tris, my tris. I look dwn at her and she looks up to me. " Tobias I have to deal with something else first."

I look at a furious Peter, he punches her in the face. " You didn't keep your promise, Ill kill ya alright!" Christina, Will, Zeke , Shauna , Uriah and Marlene have blank faces.

"Ive been training every day when you were at school for this day" She walks up to him so shes looking up to him, she sends a death glare. Tris then knees him in the stomach and punches him till he falls to the floor. We all hug tris in a group hug, I take her away from the group so its just me and her. She smiles and we kiss just like we did when we were 10.


End file.
